Pigmentations
by CruelleIronie
Summary: UA Dans un monde où les âme-sœurs peuvent se chercher, se trouver, Sherlock est seul.
1. Sherlock

_Note d'auteur : A l'origine, je voulais faire un OS. Mais finalement, je pense que je vais faire 3 chapitres. Pourquoi 3 ? Un pour chaque point de vue, pardi ! Un Sherlock, un John, et Réuni ! Parce que je ne vois pas comment tout combiné autrement, donc je vais faire comme ça ! Bref, j'espère quand même que vous aimerez cette parcelle._

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Ah si, L'HISTOIRRREEE ! ( après des tonnes de trad, j'ai l'impression que plus rien m'appartient ! XD )_

* * *

_Tout le monde a une âme-sœur, tout le monde peut la trouver et vivre avec, mais personne ne peut vivre sans. Dans ce monde, dès que quelqu'un nait, une marque se forme sur son poignet, une marque qui pourrait être comparable à un bracelet, d'une couleur et d'une forme unique en fonction de chaque personne, de chaque âme-sœur. Cette marque apparait sur le poignet gauche, celui du côté du cœur. Sans trouver cette âme-sœur, la marque absorbe lentement et douloureusement l'âme de cette personne, qui est incomplète. Il arrive quelques fois que l'on retrouve des personnes mortes chez elles, toute trace de vie envolée, après avoir senti chaque parcelle de leur âme leur être enlevé. Ce cas reste peu banal, mais ça arrive. Tout comme il arrive quelques fois, très rares, que quelqu'un naisse sans âme sœur. Et sans marque. La marque est une indication, un indice pour trouver l'âme-sœur avant de mourir. Quand quelqu'un meurt, son âme-sœur meurt avec. La marque est aussi un indicateur. Au cas où l'on ne trouverait pas son âme-sœur, la marque se met à pâlir, se fondant presque avec la peau. Une fois le signe reçu, il ne vous reste au maximum que quelques années à vivre, avec de la chance._

* * *

Sherlock ne pensait pas trouver son âme-sœur. Il n'était qu'à peine sûr d'en avoir réellement une. Mais la marque sur son poignet gauche lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle était là quelque part. Sa marque est unique, comme lui. Un entremêlement complexe d'argent, de violet foncé, de bleu roi et de vert. La majorité des personnes que Sherlock avait rencontrées (pour ne pas dire toutes) n'avaient qu'une ou deux couleurs pour marque. Plus l'on a de couleurs, plus l'on est 'rare', il devient alors extrêmement difficile, voire même impossible de trouver LA personne. Sherlock avait abandonné l'idée de trouver cette personne depuis quelque temps. Et il se sentait, malgré lui, terriblement seul. Toutes les personnes qu'il n'ait jamais connu trouvaient, une par une, leur âme-sœur, pendant que lui restait là, au beau milieu de Baker Street à se demander où diable pouvait bien être la sienne.

Et puis il lui arrivait d'oublier. Il se réfugiait dans la drogue. Ça lui permettait de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais une fois les effets passés, le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus dur, brutal.

Quand il était plus jeune, il lui arrivait de demander à voir les poignets gauches des autres, et il se baladait majoritairement avec des manches courtes, ou les manches relevées. Mais après avoir enchaîné déception sur déception, rejet sur rejet, il finit par ne plus demander, ni même regarder les poignets des autres. Il commence à se cacher sous des manches longues en permanence, ne les soulevant jamais, ni ne montrant plus sa marque à quiconque.

Et puis il commença à travailler en tant que détective consultant. A se concentrer sur son travail jusqu'à y trouver un nouveau refuge. Et il commença à regagner l'espoir. Il répondit rapidement à chaque appel de Lestrade, se rendant sur les scènes de crimes avec une excitation palpable. Il ne se préoccupa plus de cela pendant quelque temps. Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, les policiers, ceux qui travaillaient avec Lestrade en général, commencèrent à se poser des questions. Lorsque d'autre exhibaient leurs poignets à la recherche inconditionnelle de l'Unique, Sherlock Holmes se cachait perpétuellement sous des manches longues, et ne lançait jamais un regard vers les marques des autres, les évitant. Donovan et Anderson, principalement, aimaient à s'en prendre à lui pour cette raison. Ils n'étaient pas mieux. Anderson avait cru trouver son âme-sœur en son actuelle femme, mais, malheureusement, il s'était trompé, leurs marques étant trop semblables pour son pauvre cerveau. Et quand il avait rencontré Donovan, il avait tout de suite compris son erreur.

* * *

_Quand l'on rencontre son âme-sœur, on ne rencontre pas n'importe qui. Premièrement, votre Marque 'répond' à celle de l'autre. Ensuite, un sentiment indescriptible vous parcourt, vous envahissant de bout en bout, prenant part de votre esprit, de vos sens. Certaines personnes se montent la tête dès qu'ils ressentent un sentiment fort, une grande amitié ou juste quand leur cœur bat légèrement plus vite que la normale, et se mettent en tête d'avoir rencontré leur âme-sœur. Mais quand on rencontre son âme-sœur, c'est une certitude, un besoin de l'autre. Si vous avez _besoin_ d'un de vos amis et que vous n'avez jamais vu sa marque, allez vérifier._

* * *

Et puis Sherlock recommença à prendre de la drogue, quelques fois. Plus il vieillissait, plus il était désespéré et perdait espoir. Il en était presque rendu à penser que son âme-sœur était morte. Mais comme aucune personne ne peut vivre sans celle-ci, cette option était à écarter.

* * *

_Quand son âme-sœur meurt, qu'on l'ait rencontré ou non, l'on meurt en même temps, ressentant les mêmes douleurs. Le cœur de deux âme-sœur arrête de battre au même moment. Quand son âme-sœur est blessée physiquement, le principe est le même. La même douleur vous transperce le corps, aucune blessures interne ni externe présente. Personne ne disait rien, mais quand l'on voyait quelqu'un s'affaler, ou souffrir soudainement d'un mal invisible, les personnes savaient pourquoi. Et se débrouillaient pour faire que la personne recevant le mal par la Marque ne tombe pas s'il était en hauteur, ou ne se blesse pas durant ce moment de presque inconscience._

* * *

Donovan et Anderson l'insultait, disant qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir une âme-sœur, qu'il méritait de mourir plus qu'autre chose, lorsque ça arriva. Sherlock les ignorait, énonçant ses déductions sur une affaire quand ça se passa. L'air quitta soudainement ses poumons, et il sentit une douleur lancinante traverser son épaule. Il s'écrasa à genoux, une main sur son épaule, les yeux fermés douloureusement dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur. Il se mordit les lèvres assez fort pour qu'elles saignent. Le bruit s'était tu. Tout le monde fixait Sherlock, bouche-bée et à la fois désolé pour lui. Anderson et Donovan avaient promptement finis leurs complaintes et fixaient, horrifiés, Sherlock. Sherlock resta par terre, gémissant pendant des dizaines de minutes, peut-être même plus d'une heure avant qu'il puisse respirer correctement à nouveau, que la douleur ait disparue, et que son cœur se calme.

Son cœur était affolé, sa respiration hachée. Lestrade se précipita vers lui quand il le vit rouvrir les yeux.

Il lui demanda s'il allait bien. Ce à quoi Sherlock hocha douloureusement la tête. Oui. Il allait bien. Excepté que sa putain d'âme sœur, qui était aux abonnés absents, soit-dit-en-passant, avait décidé de se faire tirer dans l'épaule, ou un truc dans le style !

Il mit tout de même un point d'honneur à terminer l'affaire. Bien et vite, comme à son habitude. Il évita et ignora les regards remplis de compassion et de pitié de toutes les personnes présentes sur la scène de crime. Ils avaient tous oublié que Sherlock _a_ une âme-sœur. Et même s'il ne s'affichait pas avec, et ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas rencontré, cette personne est présente.

* * *

_Il est rare que ce genre d'évènement arrive. Surtout aussi violent. Et personne n'avait vu ça arriver, et ceux qui l'ont vu arrivé ne l'ont pas vu_ en vrai._ Les journalistes, et réalisateurs s'étaient aussitôt emparés de ce genre d'évènement. Mais voir ça se réaliser sous ses propres yeux reste rare._

* * *

Et éprouvant. Même lorsque la personne se tordant de douleur sous ces yeux reste Sherlock Holmes.

Quand il se précipita hors de la scène de crime, Donovan et Anderson n'ont pas rajouté un mot. Finalement, il était humain, lui aussi. Ils baissèrent tous les deux leurs yeux lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

Il rentra à Baker Street dans un état second ce jour-là. Il avait brillamment résolu son affaire, mais cet 'évènement' l'avait troublé. Bouleversé.


	2. John

N/A : Ouii, je saisss, j'avais dit que je le posterai plus vite... Procrastination, quand tu nous tiens... Bref ! Au moins il est là, non ? :D

* * *

John se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. Là. En guerre. Comme un bon petit soldat qui suit le troupeau. Non pas qu'il ait été forcé à être dans cette position. Non, il l'avait choisi. Parce qu'il n'avait plus espoir en rien. Que l'humanité le dégoutait. Il s'était donc retranché sur la guerre. Au moins, personne ne se déguisait ici. La vrai nature de l'humanité dans sa forme réelle. Sans masque.

John se rappelle très bien de son enfance. Il était insouciant. Et avait juste hâte de trouver son âme-sœur, comme tout le monde. Il se l'imaginait déjà ! Une belle jeune fille, qui aurait hâte de passer sa vie avec lui. Mais il n'était pourtant pas impatient. Contrairement aux autres de son âge, il savait, il se rendait compte que ça pourrait prendre du temps. Ses parents ne s'étaient rencontrés que vers la trentaine. Il prenait donc juste plaisir à regarder les jolies marques des autres. Mais il savait aussi que la sienne était rare. Très rare.

Donc il attendait.

Et puis vint son adolescence. Les choses devinrent plus compliquées à cette époque. De plus en plus de personnes rencontraient leur âme-sœur. Et lui restait au milieu de tout le monde, seul. Son père était malade. Condamné à mourir. Et sa mère allait mourir avec lui. John restera seul après ça. L'avantage de la maladie; si on peux dire le mot 'avantage'; est qu'il peux se préparé. Aussi bien lui que ses parents. Il sait où il ira après leur... disparition. Et il peux se préparer psychologiquement. Il ira avec sa sœur chez leur tante. Et son âme-sœur. Et l'âme-sœur de sa sœur. Il avait presque la majorité et sa sœur n'a que quelques années de moins que lui.

Il adorait sa sœur ! Tout du moins, il l'a toujours adoré ! Ils se ressemblaient. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais Harry était plus impatiente que lui. Et n'avait aucune préférence... pour son âme-sœur. Elle regardait les poignets de tout le monde, fille, garçon ! Il y aurait eu un troisième genre qu'elle l'aurait aussi regardé ! Alors que John espérait de tout son cœur que se serait une femme. Il ne s'imaginait pas avec un homme. Il n'avait et n'a rien contre les personnes de même sexes qui s'aiment, non. C'est juste pas pour lui.

Et puis Harry avait trouvé son âme-sœur: Clara. Il était là quand elle avait vu sa marque. Elle avait un faible pour elle, et John lui avait demandé, ordonné, elle était plutôt du genre 'obsédée', d'aller voir sa marque. Il n'avait pas espéré un instant qu'elle pourrait être son âme-sœur. Il avait vu Clara hocher timidement et remonter sa manche. Il avait vu le visage d'Harry se bloquer sur la marque. Et puis l'espoir naître dans ses yeux. Elles se sont ensuite regardé, dans les yeux. Et leurs yeux exprimaient la reconnaissance. Leurs marques s'illuminèrent, et un fil, des couleurs de leur marque lia leur poignets. Certains disent que se 'fil' représente un bout de chaque partie d'âme. Joignant, _rejoignant _leur âme.

John n'avait rien dit. Mais il était parti, parti en courant, et était rentré chez eux. Il avait claqué la porte de sa chambre, et avait pleuré. Il avait pleuré pendant des heures. Et dès qu'ils les voyaient ensemble, il avait un pincement au cœur. Leur parent n'ont rien dit. Ils ont dit à Harry qu'il était juste malade. Mais personne n'était dupe, et tout le monde savait que John était profondément blessé.

Leur relation en avait été affectée. Beaucoup. John avait soudainement arrêté de lui parler, mais Harry ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Clara. John ne la voyait quasiment plus. Il se baladait tête baissée aussi bien dans les couloirs de leur maison que dans ceux de leur école.

Et il arrêta de vivre, un petit peu, à ce moment là.

Quand leur père mourut, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été le fils parfait, de ne pas avoir accepté sans bronché la relation de Harry. D'avoir rendu son père heureux une dernière fois.

Une autre partie de lui arrêta de vivre. Il ne voulait plus entendre parlé de sa marque. Il n'avait jamais croisé de personne avec trois couleurs. Il n'espérait déjà plus. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur. Que personne n'en ait. Il aurait pu être avec n'importe qui et être _heureux_. S'il décidait d'être avec quelqu'un, il ne serait pas heureux. Il ne pourrait pas l'être sachant qu'il était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudainement, il commença à souffrir de vertiges, de migraines. Ça lui est arrivé et arrivait d'un seul coup. Pas de 'progressivement', il était submergé d'un seul coup de vertiges, maux de tête, migraines.

Sa tant l'amena donc chez un médecin. Puis un autre quand le premier ne trouva pas la source du problème. Et encore un autre quand celui-là ne savait pas non plus. Après presque une dizaine de médecin différent, elle choisit de l'amener chez un spécialiste. Elle avait finit par se dire que ça pouvait être en rapport avec on âme-sœur. Par le biais de leur marque. John n'y avait jamais pensé, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait ça lui semblait plausible.

Le spécialiste abdiqua lui aussi avec se problème. La seule chose négative est qu'il ne peut rien y faire. John s'y accommoda. Il savait le comment. Il lui manquait tout de même le pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que pouvait donc faire son âme-sœur où qu'elle soit ?

Il ne le saura probablement jamais. Il mourra sans doute avant de pouvoir. Sa marque commençait déjà à pâlir.

John décida d'employer le reste de sa vie à aider les autres. Il décida de devenir médecin. Mais pendant toute sa période en interne, il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait faire autre chose, aider les gens qui sont vraiment en danger. Et être en danger. Il a besoin de danger.

Il décida d'être soldat militaire. Il mourrait au combat. Sa marque palissait de plus en plus, et il savait que s'il passait le temps qu'il espérait là-bas, il mourrait là-bas.

Il n'avait plus de relation avec Harry. Il passait tout son temps à étudié. Pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pour ne pas penser à cette foutue âme-sœur, pour ne pas penser à sa sœur, pour ne penser à rien ! Il réussit même à s'oublier lui. Il vivait pour les autres. Lui n'était pas important.

Et ses études se finirent. Il décida d'attendre une année avant de postuler militaire. Une année où il continua d'espérer. Mais chaque jour ne le rendait que plus solitaire. A la fin de cette année, c'est déterminé qu'il alla postuler. Il fut bien évidemment accepter. Il passa les tests brillamment. Il attendit d'être appelé au combat. Il ne vivait plus depuis trop longtemps pour 'profiter' de ce qui lui restait de liberté et de vie.

Et puis finalement, il a été appelé. Ce jour, il s'est présenté froidement et déterminé. Ils ont été conduit en avion en Afghanistan, l'espace entre eux lourd de silence. John pris le temps de jeté un coup d'œil aux poignets découvert. La plupart des personnes avaient une faible marque. Comme lui. Mais personne n'avait ses couleurs.

Vint le jour qui marqua ce que John espéra être son dernier jour. Il se dépêcha, courut, marcha, dérapa. Mais malgré toutes ses vaines tentatives, il se fit toucher. Mais la vie avait apparemment encore une mauvaise surprise pour lui. Au lieu de mourir d'un balle dans la tête ou le cœur, il allait devoir souffrir, et se vider de son sang d'un balla à l'épaule. Il tomba sur le sol sec d'Afghanistan, entre les cris de ses camarades et le sifflement d'autres balles tirées autour de lui.

John se réveilla. Il n'était pas mort. Cette constatation lui donna envie de pleurer. Il ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit et regarda sa marque. Elle s'était encore estompée. Encore un peu plus. Il avait du être inconscient pas mal de temps.

Il décida de vivre. Pour les derniers instants de sa vie, il n'allait pas rester à se morfondre. John Watson allait essayer de vivre avant de mourir. C'est la promesse qu'il se fit. Et qu'il continua à se faire dès qu'il se réveillait dans son appartement miteux après avoir été renvoyé au territoire.


	3. Mike a officiellment oublié son portable

N/A : Voici donc le chapitre que vous attendez tous avec impatience ! *roulement de tambours*

La dernière phrase est un choix, d'accord ?! XD Pour exprimer la confusion, le sentiment de brouillard qu'il ressent. Donc j'apprécierais ne pas recevoir pleins de reviews me disant 'la dernière phrase est bidon' ou 'ça veut rien dire' ou encore 'c'est pas logique' etc...

Bonne lecture ! ;D

Ps, vous ai-je dit que je vous adore tous avec vos reviews ? Nan ? JE VOUS ADORE TOUS AVEC VOS REVIEWS MAGNIFIQUES !

* * *

Et puis vint le jour qui marqua un tournant définitif dans la vie de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes.

Le jour de leur rencontre.

* * *

John voulait déménager. John allait déménager. Il n'avait plus les moyens de rester à Londres plus longtemps et ne connaissait personne. Il n'avait rien à faire à Londres. Pas plus que n'importe où dans le monde. Personne n'avait plus besoin de loin.

Il sortit de son appartement après sa douche habituelle et se mit à marcher sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se balada dans Londres, se demandant où diable pourra-t-il donc aller ?! Il n'a aucun endroit où aller. Ou plutôt, il en a un. Mais il est hors de question qu'il ne reprenne contact avec Harry. Pas avant qu'il ne se marri avec son âme-sieur, et il ne la trouvera jamais.

Il mourra seul.

Il n'avait pas imaginer finir comme ça quand il était plus jeune, pas du tout ! Et pourtant, voilà où il en était.

Il était dans quelqu'un. Quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans. Il leva le regard pour être accueilli par un homme légèrement trop enrobé pour son propre bien et son diabète. Quelqu'un dont les traits de visage lui rappelle quelqu'un qu'il connait... Ou connaissait, plutôt.

L'homme le regarda, stupéfait un instant avant de se mettre à rire. John leva un sourcil. "Excusez-moi, est qu'on se connait... ?"

L'homme hocha vigoureusement la tête et se gestura. "Mike ! Mike Stamford !"

"Ahhh !" John se laissa entrainer sur le seul banc inoccupé, et laissa Mike gérer la conversation. Il n'était pas très fort dans ce genre de... discussions. Ou dans les discussions. Ou rapports sociaux.

"J'ai entendu que tu avais reçu une balle ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"On m'a tiré dessus."

Mike secoua la tête, un rire se faisant entendre.

Quelqu'un passa en regardant sa montre. Mike sembla se rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu vu qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable avant de relâcher son souffle.

John remarqua une alliance sur son annulaire gauche. "Alors ? Comment est ton âme-sœur ?"

Ils avaient fait plus ou moins les même études, et lorsque John avait poursuivit son chemin, s'éloignant de Mike, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son âme-sœur. "Magnifique. Je ne parle pas de physiquement, quoi qu'elle le soit ! Mais psychologiquement. On s'oppose totalement ! Même toi tu n'y croirait pas ! Et pourtant, nous sommes tellement différent que nous nous complétons parfaitement, je suppose." Il fixa attentivement John. "Et toi ?"

John secoua la tête, son regard se portant sur les couples marchant dans les sentiers tracés devant leurs banc et les autres.

Mike laissa échapper un souffle triste. "Il te reste combien de temps ?"

John lui montra sa marque et le laissa juger par lui-même. "Peu. Je pense que je vais me retirer. Mourir seul et tranquillement au milieu de nul part. Londres est trop cher pour ma pension. Et je ne connais personne."

Mike haussa des sourcils étonnés. "Crois-le ou non, mais tu n'est pas la seule personne dans ce cas. Et quand je dis dans ce cas, je veux dire, sans âme-sœur, et désirant mourir seul."

John secoua la tête, un rire amer s'échappant de ses lèvres. "Oui, quel âge ? 20 ans ?"

"33, John. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre lui non plus. Et cherche un colocataire !"

"Il ne me supportera pas en colocataire. Qui voudrait d'un colocataire comme moi ?!"

Mike rit. "Il m'a dit exactement la même chose, John."

* * *

Et donc, John se retrouvait là. Dans ce labo. Leur ancien labo quand il étudiait encore ! Mike, son vieil ami tenant la porte ouverte, un sourire ridiculement étendu sur son visage, comme s'il croyait qu'il venait de donner à John son âme-sœur avec les numéros gagnants du loto !

Au milieu de se laboratoire, au milieu d'un bazar épouvantable ce trouvait l'homme dont parlait très certainement Mike.

Cet homme est son exact opposé.

Il est grand, même en étant baissé pour atteindre la hauteur de la table, John pouvait le dire, fin avec un costume qui lui va parfaitement, ses cheveux noirs sont bouclés et touffus, et ses _yeux._

Il se tourna vers lui dès la seconde où il posa son pied sur le linoléum recouvrant le sol du laboratoire. Il l'observa intensivement et rapidement avant de hocher la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose et se releva. Il tâta ses poches et celles de son manteau -accroché au porte-manteau dans un coin de la pièce- avant de se retourner -et revenir- vers eux -Mike-. "Portable ?"

John ne peux retenir quelques frissons de courir dans son dos à la profondeur de sa voix.

Mike leva ses mains vers le ciel en secouant la tête, un sourire légèrement visible au coin de ses lèvres.

L'homme émit un soupir exagéré. John sortit de sa torpeur, et porta sa main vers sa poche. "Je peux vous prêtez le mien, si vous voulez."

Il prit le portable, et se mit à taper quelque chose. "Afghanistan ou Irak ?"

John le regarda, stupéfait. "Afghanistan. Comment..?"

"J'espère que le violon ne vous dérange pas. J'en joue. "

John le regarda interrogativement.

"Je pense que des futurs colocataires devraient savoir le pire l'un de l'autre."

Il se tourna vers Mike. "Tu lui as parlé de moi ?!"

Mike secoua la tête. Le même sourire se jouant sur ses: lèvres.

John retourna son regard vers l'homme dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom.

"Voyons, vous êtes là pour ça, c'est évident."

John secoua la tête, mais l'homme le coupa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

"La coupe de cheveux et la façon dont vous vous tenez, militaire. Vous êtes bronzé, mais pas au-dessus des poignets, des manches, donc vous n'avez pas pris de bains de soleil. Afghanistan ou Irak. Vous avez une cane, mais vous n'avez pas demandé une chaise pour vous assoir, psychosomatique, vous devriez écoutez votre psy. Militaire de retour en continent, évidemment que vous avez une psy," répondit-il à John qui avait ouvert la bouche pour poser la question. "Vous vous êtes tenu l'épaule, la cause de votre rapatriement, blessure par balle à l'épaule droite-"

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Il continua ensuite moins rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

"Vous n'avez qu'une pension militaire pour vivre, car oui, vous n'avez pas trouvez votre âme-sœur, vous vivez seul. Et ce n'est pas votre frère qui vas vous aidez avec ça, lui qui a évidemment trouvé la sienne -le portable, la gravure- et à qui vous ne devez plus beaucoup parler vu que vous êtes revenu à Londres au lieu d'aller le voir. Vous êtes entrez ici avec Mike Stanford à qui j'ai dit ce matin même 'qui pourrait bien emménagé avec moi'. Parce que, oui, je n'ai moi-même toujours pas trouvé mon âme-sœur, et outre trouver mon âme-sœur et emménagé avec, il n'y a pas vraiment de colocataires disponibles, excepté les étudiants. Hors de question que je n'accepte un étudiant chez moi."

Il arrêta de parler brusquement avant de cligner des yeux. Il se tourna et marcha ensuite vers son manteau pour le prendre, avant de lui dire de le rejoindre à 19:00. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant que John ne l'arrête.

"Alors c'est ça ? Je vais emménager avec un homme dont je ne connais ni le nom ni l'adresse ?"

L'homme se tourna vers lui. "Le nom est Sherlock Holmes. Et l'adresse est 221B Baker Street."

Et il sorti sur un clin d'œil. Un silence assourdissant suivant sa sortie.

John gratte sa marque qui le démangeait, l'esprit absent.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Mike le ramena à la conscience en lui parlant de 'Sherlock' comment il était, et cetera. Mais John ne l'écoutait pas. Pas vraiment. Il pensait juste à... Rien en fait. Il essayait de comprendre. Ce matin il s'était levé dans l'optique de partir loin et mourir seul, et maintenant, le lendemain il allait emménagé avec un homme à qui il n'avait parlé que dix minutes, au maximum ! Il ne savait même pas quel était son métier !

Il avait un étrange sentiment qui l'entourait. Il se repassait encore et encore la scène, dans sa tête. Il se rappelait la voix de ce Sherlock Holmes. Les frissons qui descendait son dos dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. La façon dont il se tenait. La façon qu'il avait de regarder, d'observer sa personne, de le scruter comme si toute son histoire et ses habitudes étaient écrites sur son corps, ses vêtement et la façon dont il se tenait. Cet homme était extraordinaire. Fascinant.

Il ne se rappelle pas être rentré dans son appartement miteux. Il se rappelle de Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Sherlock regarda John

Note de l'auteur avec un 'e' : Hiya. Le chapitre que vous attendez tous est enfin arrivé. Je ne vous dirais pas 'désolé pour l'attente' ou quelque chose comme ça, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucune idée de si j'ai pris du temps ou non. J'espère que vous allez aimez. Ce n'est pas un chapitre remplit de fluff et d'embrassades, je préviens tout de suite ! 'fin bon, vous allez voir ;)

* * *

Sherlock alla dans la morgue l'esprit occupé. Dans le labo, il avait principalement cherché une raison de pouvoir partir. Avant de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié sa cravache. Il en doit une à sa cravache. Il s'en rappellera.

Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il avait bien vu ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

Et pourtant. Il voit distinctement, _a vu_, que John Watson a une marque à trois couleurs. Il l'a vu et il a une mémoire et une capacité d'observation qui ne l'ont jamais trompé.

Et il a juste vu trois couleurs distinctes, il n'a pas réellement vu les nuances.

Mais il est sûr à 87% que leurs couleurs sont semblables. Peut-être légèrement estompées, mais semblables.

Et ce qu'il a ressenti quand il l'a observé. C'est nouveau. Trop nouveau, trop tard.

Il espérait presque qu'il pourrait mourir tranquillement, sans personne pour l'empêcher de vivre comme il l'entend.

Il arriva à la morgue trop vite. Il prit rapidement sa cravache et retourna à Baker Street.

Il devait finir l'affaire qu'il avait commencé. Le lendemain arriverait bien assez vite pour y réfléchir plus.

Il fit son rapport et en fit part à Lestrade.

Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Son esprit restait fixé sur 'John'. Il n'avait jamais failli à se concentrer. Il n'avait jamais eu l'esprit occupé par une personne ! Jamais !

Foutue histoire d'âme-sœur. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr que ce John serait près à l'accepter. En tant qu'homme et en tant que personne. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un refuserait son âme-sœur à cause d'un problème de sexualité. Loin de là.

Sherlock soupira. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ?

Il aurait largement préféré ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur. Il était déjà différent, pourquoi pas jusqu'au bout ?!

A quoi lui servirait une âme-sœur ?!

L'emprisonner dans un cocon, le forcer à manger et à dormir normalement, et à être _normal_ ? Sans jamais l'accepter comme il était ?!

Sherlock n'en voulait pas. Il ne voit pas ce que tout le monde voyait là-dedans. Vraiment.

* * *

L'heure de leur rendez-vous arriva trop vite pour Sherlock. Il avait pensé à ne pas se présenter. Mais il se sentait comme obligé de se présenter. Il se sentait mal rien qu'à _penser_ à ne pas se présenter.

Il lui avait parlé pendant combien de temps...? Sept minutes ? Et il ne voulait déjà pas le décevoir. Comme si c'était quelqu'un à qui il tenait. _Sherlock Holmes ne tenait à personne._

Il avait eu quelques détails à régler avec Lestrade, et quand il arriva à Baker Street, John Watson sortait de son taxi. Au moins, il était ponctuel, il lui accordait ça.

"Mr Holmes !"

Sherlock prit la main qui lui était tendue. "Sherlock, s'il-te-plait !"

Il serra sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire, appréciant la chaleur émanant de l'autre homme. Il soupira. Et se dépêcha de toquer à la porte, attendant que Mrs Hudson ouvre, pour cacher les raisons de ce soupir.

Il conduit John dans so- _leur_ appartement. Oh. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait tant de bazar. Il croyait avoir plus ou moins rangé. Qu'allait penser John avec tout ce- Non. Il n'allait pas se mettre à vouloir l'impressionner ou faire bonne impression. _Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation de quiconque._

"Ce sera bien. Oui, ce sera parfait sans tout ce..." Il engloba d'un geste le bazar régnant dans la pièce.

Sherlock baissa le nez et se concentra sur les papiers qu'il essayait de ramasser. "Désolé pour ça."

Il leva la tête, surpris, alors que John ri à son malaise. Oh. C'était nouveau. Surement la première personne qui ne se moquait pas de lui alors qu'il était mal à l'aise !

Il supprima la chaleur qui envahi son estomac à cette constatation.

Il laissa John inspecter la cuisine. Avant qu'il ne referme brusquement la porte du frigo qu'il avait ouverte. "Ce-ce sont- des-"

"Oui, ce sont _vraiment_ des doigts. Expérience."

Et ça allait être le moment où il allait s'enfuir en courant, se demandant quel genre de psychopathe il pouvait être.

John referma tranquillement la porte et continua son inspection de la cuisine avant de revenir dans le salon. "Oui, c'est parfait !"

Il lui sourit.

Sherlock était totalement stupéfait. Et il était rare qu'il le soit. Son âme-sœur était surprenante. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec lui. Enfin... Si. Il s'ennuierait surement. Mais il sera là pour le surprendre, au moins !

"Mets-toi à l'aise. Tu n'as pas emmené tes affaires...?"

John enleva son manteau et suivit le conseil de Sherlock. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil que Sherlock n'utilisait jamais. "Je... Non. J'irai chercher ma valise plus tard."

Il ne rajouta rien mais Sherlock se doutait bien que John voulait juste vérifier avec qui il emménageait avant de vraiment emménager avec lui. Pour un soldat -_ancien soldat_- c'était presque pas assez de précautions. Peut-être avait-il aussi emmené son arme...?

Sherlock haussa les épaules à ses réflexions et remonta ses manches. Le chauffage avait besoin d'être légèrement baissé. C'était une petite pièce, et elle était trop encombrée ! Mrs Hudson n'y pensait jamais assez.

Sherlock retourna son regard de la fenêtre vers John. Il ouvrit sa bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose avant de remarquer que John s'était statufié, les yeux grands ouverts, et un froncement de sourcils. Il aurait presque rit si le regard de John n'était pas dirigé vers son poignet. Le gauche. Il se statufia à son tour.

Il avait surement remarqué.

Sherlock soupira tristement et retourna son regard vers la fenêtre. "Tu peux partir. Je ne te retiendrai pas."

"Je peux- Quoi ?!"

"Partir. Je ne vois pas qui _voudrais_ de moi, et _tu _ne veux surement pas changer cette donnée, je ne te retiens donc pas, si tu veux partir, vas-y."

"Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai attendu de trouver ma putain d'âme-sœur pendant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, je m'étais résolu à _mourir seul dans une maison de campagne avec des chiens _! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser bien tranquille à Baker Street et attendre tranquillement que chaque parcelle de mon âme soit drainée de mon corps ?! Ohhh non. Je ne m'attendais surement pas à ça, mais je ne vais pas fuir en courant. Je suis un soldat."

Sherlock se tourna, surpris, pour le regarder. Oui, il était un soldat.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'âme-sœur. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on essaie de me changer pour pouvoir m'accepter."

John secoua la tête, et se leva péniblement du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. "Je ne vais pas essayer de te changer. Je vais essayer de te connaître. De te comprendre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous _sommes _âme-sœurs, je te correspond tout comme _tu _me correspond. Je n'attend rien de toi. Juste... Laisse-moi juste entrer dans ta vie et essayer de te comprendre. Je ne compte pas laisser passer ma chance."

Sherlock considéra ce que lui dit John. Il avait raison. Ils étaient âme-sœurs parce qu'ils se correspondaient. Ils étaient littéralement fais l'un pour l'autre.

Il regarda son poignet. Sa marque s'était illuminé. Légèrement, mais quand même. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis des années. Son coeur battait plus fort. Il se sentait moins seul.

Tout cela avec même pas _deux jours_ passés avec son âme-sœur. _Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas besoin d'âme-sœur. _

Sherlock regarda John. Son regard déterminé le fixant. Mais il voyait dans son regard qu'il était prêt à toutes les possibilités. S'il ne voulait pas de lui, _il serait prêt_. Et Sherlock appréciait d'avoir une liberté totale sur ce choix.

Sherlock pouvait lui donner une chance.

Il considéra une dernière fois la chose.

Et il prit une décision.

Il lui tendit son avant bras, ses pupilles verrouillées dans les siennes.

John prit son avant bras, ne détournant pas le regard alors que leurs marques s'illuminèrent totalement. Une lumière, -de _leurs _couleurs- entourant leur avant bras, réchauffant leurs cœurs et complétant leurs âmes. Les fondant l'une dans l'autre.

Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas besoin d'une âme-sœur.

_Sherlock Holmes avait besoin de John Watson._


	5. Note d'auteur

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Cette histoire est maintenant _terminée._

**Mais mais mais !** J'en ai fais une suite direct ici : s/9637485/1/Pigments

J'espère vous voir là-bas ! ^^"


End file.
